A Year In The Real World
by Shirubi-chan
Summary: Neji finds himself in the real world (our world) where he must stay for a year, living the life of a sixth grader. He meets a girl, who lets him stay at her house and that is his friend. Slight NejiOC. Rating might change later due to cussing, ext.


A Year in the Real World

* * *

**Shirubi-chan:** What happens when Neji gets transported to the real world (our world) and has to cope with being a 6th grader and even stay for the summer after sixth grade? And how will this girl who he ends up staying with help him? (The girl he is staying with is based off me... Yes, I have my own little fantasies like this in my mind...) Slight NejiOC... This story happens just after the Chuunin Exam and all of those events, so he's still 13, okay? Neji is going to be answering the reviews for this fic, so review so we can torture him.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:** I'm only putting this here once, only in this chapter, so here it is... I DO NOT own the Naruto anime or any of the characters even though I pretend they're in my life and get to torture them everywhere I go... I especially wish I owned Neji and the other Hyuuga's. I'd make Neji the head of the family, there'd be no branch house and main house, and everyone would be happy and Neji would actually smile a smile that isn't a smirk! Oh, I don 't own Cocoa Pebbles cereal either..._

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

It was like any other normal Saturday morning in Konoha, Neji Hyuuga was training, practicing his family's Taijutsu style on a human shaped punching bag. He hadn't had any missions for a while, so he was overly bored, though he didn't show it in his emotions, he just was showing it in how bad he was beating on the stuffed punching bag.

He wasn't currently using his Byakugan, so he never noticed someone had snuck up behind him and preformed a jutsu. The first thing he noticed of the person behind him was a bright flash of light from the jutsu, and seeming to be spun around over and over. Before too long he fell unconscious from being too dizzy.

* * *

Neji was jolted awake by landing on a hard surface, it was hard, but fuzzy also. He wondered what it was. (**A/N:** I don't think I've ever seen actual carpet in the Naruto anime, so we'll just pretend he's never seen carpet before) After pondering on what the hard yet fuzzy surface was he observed his surroundings. He was in a dark room, though there was some light flickering from a television that was left on. He sat up and looked to the right, the opposite side of the room from where the television was, and noticed a bed, with someone in it.

Not wanting to move the blankets or anything to make a sound to possibly wake the sleeping person, Neji tried to guess whether the person was a girl or boy from the looks of the person's face. _Hmm... Hair about as long as Sakura's, but as blonde as Naruto's... A strange combination... I guess I can't judge by the hair, when you think of mine that is... But from the facial structure it's probably a girl..._

The sleeping girl stirred, and Neji, as quietly as possible, jumped back, but he didn't realize he was blocking the light from the television screen. There was a slightly loud mumble from the girl, "Hn... Why is it so dark in here... Did Mom turn off my T.V. again?" The girl sat up and looked over by the television to see it blocked by a figure about her height with long hair, but being the fan of the anime Naruto that she was she immediately recognized the figure...

The girl whisper-yelled (**A/N: **You know when you sort of like whisper something loudly? Oh whatever...) "Hyuuga Neji... THE Hyuuga Neji... I must be dreaming... Go back to sleep, Shelbi... Go back to sleep..." She quickly tried something to make sure she was actually awake, still whispering, "Go back to sleep..." over and over again. She tried pinching herself, banging her heel against the metal frame holding up her bed, and even, quite stupidly, touching the lava lamp on her bedside table.

Once Shelbi was completely sure she was awake, she slowly stood up in her silk pajamas and walked over to Neji, first touching his hair, then grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, and she was about to take off his forehead protector to check for the Hyuuga branch house seal to absolutely make sure he was real when she got her hand whacked away by a very annoyed Neji.

"I am real, you can stop inspecting me like a dog." Neji said, a very cold tone in his voice. Maybe that last thing he said wasn't a very good idea... The girl, Shelbi, started freaking out.

"How did you get here! I thought you were just in the Naruto anime... I'm sooo happ–"

"You know Naruto? How?" Neji said, now holding Shelbi down by placing his hands forcefully on her shoulders to keep her from literally bouncing off the walls.

"I watch the anime all the time!" She pulled a laptop out from under her bed, it was still on, because she had it plugged into the charger. "I can show you episode 46, where you fight Hinata..." The girl searched through several files on her computer before finally clicking on one and a video player popped up. There was a starting song, she said it was titled, "Haruka Kanata". Then she fast-forwarded to where he was fighting Hinata. It was the exact same, to every last word.

* * *

At the end of the episode, Shelbi shoved the laptop back under her bed, dodging around a very amused Neji, and glanced at the clock. It was about 5:30AM, time to get ready for her favorite show... "As long as you're here, you might as well stay here. My mom is used to me having strange guests... She won't mind. You can sleep on the couch downstairs tonight... Go down there now, I have to change. And don't use your Byakugan or you'll be dead..." Shelbi said that all very quickly as she was pushing Neji out of her room and into the wide hall.

* * *

About five minutes later, Shelbi walked downstairs wearing very boyish clothes, though they were clearly girl clothes just by the style they were made. She still hadn't brushed her hair, but apparently she didn't care. "My school starts on Monday, you can come too, it should be easy for you since you're a year older. You can come to the welcome day tomorrow and meet the teachers and stuff and we can register you at the school. So... What do you want for breakfast?"

She had already grabbed a box of Cocoa Pebbles, a carton of milk, and a large bowl before Neji even decided. "I guess I'll have what you're having..." Within the next minute Shelbi had gotten two bowls of cereal ready. She sat one bowl with a spoon in it in front of Neji and sat down at the table with her own bowl, starting to devour it immediately.

When Shelbi was halfway done Neji finally decided to take a bite. It was good... REALLY good. A chill went down his spine... What was this emotion, was it called happiness? Yes, that was it, happiness. He heard Shelbi talk through a mouthful of food, "Sho, oo wike ih?"

"Huh?"

Shelbi swollowed, "So, you like it? I think it's really good cereal."

"It's okay."

"So... What do you want to do today? I'm really bored so I don't know... I guess I've already missed my favorite show already, besides Naruto anyway..." Shelbi stayed silent for a few moments. "I've got an idea, Neji-kun... Shobu desu (Neji-kun... Let us fight.) We can spar, just for fun. But don't hurt me too bad...

"Hn... I guess you already knew what was comming..."

* * *

**Shirubi-chan:** Yes, a very boring chapter that was... Don't worry, it will be less boring next time. And remember to review. I'll either update on May 11th next, or once I get 4 reviews. Whichever happens first. 


End file.
